The invention relates to a loading mechanism for a recording and/or reproducing apparatus which loading mechanism is constructed to transfer an information carrier by a supporting means between a loading position and an operational position in accordance with an x,y movement, which defines a horizontal and a vertical movement of the supporting means and the information carrier, which loading mechanism comprises a mechanism in which members are interconnected and connected to the supporting means via pivots. Such an x,y movement is necessary inter alia to ensure a correct operation in an apparatus into which the information carrier is loaded in a direction parallel to its main surfaces via the front side of the apparatus.
Such an apparatus is known from DE 32 38 510 A1. In this known apparatus the information carrier, in the present case a magnetic-tape cassette, is inserted horizontally into the supporting means, which supporting means is subsequently moved along a horizontal path followed by a vertical path.
The x,y movement is then provided by a slotted-link mechanism, the slot defining said x,y movement. Further, a link mechanism is provided in order to ensure that during the movement the supporting means remains parallel to the loading position. The disadvantage of a slotted-link mechanism for driving the supporting means is that this brings along substantial friction and some risk of canting.